Queen Maya
by Testeal
Summary: My birth name is Princess Leandra Theresa Maya Flavia Prima of the House Wessos, at the age of twelve I was crowned Queen Maya the first of Wessos that was nearly 3000 years ago. This is the story how I became who I am..
**My birth name is Princess Leandra Theresa Maya Flavia Prima of the House Wessos, at the age of twelve, I was crowned Queen Maya the first of Wessos that was nearly 3000 years ago.**

 **Wessos was a kingdom in a part of what is now known as Latin America.**

 **This is the story how I became who I am..**

 **I woke up in a dark place with an odd smell, infect I could see again and my hearing was better than ever.**

 **I saw the different shades of blake in this place, I heard flowing water and smell different flavor but didn't know what they represent. The last thing I could remember was telling my lady in waiting to run because a beast in men's clothing with blood lust stood before us, the girl ran and the beast attacked me.**

 **Now that I remembered I checked if I could harm myself and discovered that I could not.**

 **I am a vampire!**

 **After that, I realized I had to get out of this place and go back to my castle so I searched for a way out.**

 **A few minutes crawling around the floor I found a way out, there was a wooden door, without my inhuman strength I probably couldn't have opened it but I could so I crawled out of it.**

 **Behind the door, I realized I was still in the secret passageways I was attacked in and loved to explore in my childhood when I was still a princess of Wessos and not the Queen.**

 **So I searched for a sign I made at the walls for orientation.**

 **I searched and searched and finally I found one it told me I had to go straight that way to end in my chambers.**

 **After a short period of time, a guard of mine appeared before me. He greeted me with "my queen" and a fist to his chest then continued saying:"I am so glad to finally found you, the whole palace is worried and quietly on the search for you !"**

 **His blood was so tempting for me that I almost attacked him but I was a better recall and asked the guard:" Guard, how long have I been gone and what does everyone think happened?" The guard answered quickly with:" It has been three moons and today would be the fourth sun! We thought you were dead because your lady said you were attacked and she and you ran but he caught you!"**

 **Now that I had my answers I drank his blood, then like nothing happened I continued walking.**

 **After what felt like a long period of time because I walked with human speed I finally reached the end of the tunnel and the entrance to my chambers. I looked at my cloth tried to fix my dress and positioned my crown then I took a deep breath held it and walked through the door.**

 **Behind the door where two guards and two of my ladies. My Ladies ran towards me wanted to hug me then were reminded that I was their queen and curtsied me, then they saw my dress. Meanwhile, the guards greeted me formally and wanted to know what happened.**

 **While I told the story that I and my lady were attacked, after the attack I woke up and found a sign in the tunnel that signaled me where to go and crawled my way into my chambers because I am not to suppose see.**

 **I lost my sight after my coronation as a liquid was thrown into my eyes by an assassin.**

 **They then asked me if a guard had come to me, I lied and asked which guard.**

 **After that I reminded the guards that they belong before my chambers, the ladies undressed me and then dressed me in a new dress for the first time in 10 seasons,nowadays it would be 5 years, I saw the colours of my cloth and I didn't quite like them, but I couldn't tell them because if I tell them they would get suspicious even if I am a god come down to rule them.**

 **After the ladies painted my body in a typical Wessos way, in green and red, the guards announced my husband, Prince Allin. I did not want to see him but knew that I had to because it was time for our weekly private meeting.**

 **My husband, Prince Allin, comes from a common rich family with political power and ties to other countries, my father arranged this marriage for different reasons. He is a counselor and father to our only living child, Prince Malachi. They told me he looked like my uncle in his best years, black skin, green eyes, brown hairs, a lot of muscles and shorter than me, I am 1.65 meters high. Today I would see if they told me the truth so I told the ladies to go to their rooms until I call for them and to let my husband in on their way out. I sat down in my chair on our meal table and waited for him.**

 **A few seconds after I placed myself like I still couldn't see, Allin came in and sat down at the other side of the table then asked :" my queen, is everything alright, can I help you, do you want to talk ..."he wanted to ask more but I told him to be quiet. I prepared myself for a few seconds then I stood up and wanted to walk to him, he wanted to help I then thought sit there still and he did not move so I walked without any help or struggle to him. You could see surprise on his face but he did not speak, something new from him normally he can't stop talking. He only opened his mouth and moved it but no words came out so I asked if he could not speak he nodded.**

 **Therefore I called for our medicine man and he couldn't do anything especially Because Allin couldn't move to follow him to his holy room so I told the medicine man to leave these rooms and I tried my secret magic, because all females in my mother's family have magical powers, but no one is allowed to know but I had to save my husband and thus my crown.**

 **My magic also failed and so I told him that I am sorry but I have to tell everyone he is behind the attack and I will imprison but not kill him, his guilt is proven by his current condition than I told the guards exactly that and they carried him away to his cell.**

 **The next day I called for a special sacrifice to me,their goodness, to please me.**

 **The sacrifice built up was thusly:**

 **1.I walk only in a red dress towards the highest point of the temple,my home**

 **2.I choose a sacrifice from selection of criminals**

 **sacrifice will be bound on a sacrifice table**

 **will get cuts so I bleeds**

 **blood will be flow into cups**

 **6.I drink the cups empty**

 **the sacrifice is dead it will be brought to my rooms with bandages over the cuts**

 **the rooms, I provide with him as I like maybe he dies maybe not**

 **Because of this so-called ritual, my hunger is gone.**

 **In my rooms I waited for him, the sun was not even at it's highest point. In between the last day and now, I realized that I might have new magic due to my vampirism so I decided to test it on the sacrifice. I first ordered him with my voice to tell me his deepest desire, he followed the order. Then I did a few other commands, he followed them also.**

 **Because I noticed that my husband still could not move I tried thinking the commands, after a long time, it was dark, it finally worked and in the morning the day after the next I had it under control, my last command for the training to the sacrifice to get my ladies and that he should come back with his love of his life to me in a week for final punishment.**

 **His final punishment was that he and she were imprisoned till death do them part and the other was free to go.**

 **A season later, reunited with my husband whom I had under my thumb due to my powers, I learned what else I could do. I could walk through someone's mind and manipulate everything in it for example feelings memories or abilities.**

 **A few seasons after that my husband died and I acted like I did too so my now married soldier son can rule Wessos. I left Wessos to travel the known world. I soon settled down in the jungle, where I became the founder and goodness for a female soldier tribe which got pregnant by stealing men who came near the tribal land, sacrificed them to me, I then broke their will and made them slaves who got the tribe pregnant. Male babies were also sacrificed to me, I abandoned them in one of the near villages.**

 **I got my blood from the slaves by cutting their body, draining the blood in a cup and drinking it without killing or changing the donor.**

 **While I was the tribe I learned to fight, assess an enemy, learn tactics and jungle survival.**

 **After a dozens or season, I left the tribe due north.**

 **I became a nomad not living more than few seasons in one place, I studied mostly the place´s culture and looked if a medicine man could teach me something and if so I invaded his mind and compelled him to teach me his teachings.**

 **Many people thought I was a god due to my sparkling, I attracted attention with it so I learned to disguise myself magic.**

 **Years went by and still I missed my home so I went back only to find that there was no one, first I thought I remembered wrong so I ask a local tribesman who told me they went due west to find new grounds seasons ago so I followed their way.**

 **A season later I found my tribe who was by now a flourish civilization ruled by Queen Rachel and King Mayo, he was the last of my line after a succession war between his father and uncles has no brothers and sisters.**

 **I wanted to visit them but I couldn't well explain myself, this is my great-grandson so I couldn't well be still alive so I moved on back north.**

 **Again hundred seasons went by. I reached the tribe of the Inuit and settled down so I was as far away as I could from my former home.**

 **I thought them better self-defence as a quid pro quo they taught me how to survive in the cold, I knew that I didn't need it but my brain absorbed new things like a sponge, and how to swim.**

 **So the years went by, I was a Nomad. I walked around my known world, learned a few things along the way even 100 tribal languages,sometimes I learned some a couple of times because of changes in speaking over time.**

 **Sometimes I drank human blood if I found a battlefield otherwise I survived with animal blood.**

 **Than the Europeans came, around that time I was in the area where I was born.**

 **At first, they appeared nice but that soon changed! My people were enslaved and killed, I decided to do something about it.**

 **Because I didn't know how else I first learned their language than I listened to it and killed the leaders but it didn't help the slavery went on and they moved further, in every direction they could until they couldn't.**

 **I even tried to use my magic on them it did not help either in a big way so I decided to walk back north.**

 **Since arrivals came more and more often on the east side of my world, I became familiar with their languages and integrated into their society.**

 **I became a thief and hired assassin.**

 **One day during the American Independence War I came across a person like me, his name was unimportant and we talked, he taught me about our kind.**

 **At that time I did not know anything except what I experienced so he explained about our abilities some have extra powers like me he thought my power was my not sparkling but most had just the basics speed, invulnerability except the venom from a vampire. That was the first time he said vampire he had to explain what it meant he just said the name of our kind among others then went on with super hearing and sight, immune against diseases no need for breathing and our looks.**

 **He then talked about their police or royalty the Volturi. After I asked how to kill a vampire he told me to dismember the person and then burn him otherwise it is not permanent. I thought about killing him but then I just turned and left the bar.**

 **The next couple of years I stole and hound my skill but not during a job.**

 **The time I had enough money for a passage on a ship to Europe I went there because I was bored there was nothing new to learn.**

 **I went abroad and learned a lot of new things like medicine and the law.**

 **I again became a nomad and walked through the world first from England to china than through British India and Ottoman Empire to Africa. In every country, I stayed awhile learned their language culture and other things like writing reading and sword fight. During my travel time, I rarely met any vampires and if so we ignored each other.**

 **I earned money with my magic powers from Cacoch but I earned less and less because the people did not believe as much as back in the day. So one day I decided to not use my magic except for my cover as a human.**

 **It was 1914 when I came to Africa, I was nearly hundred years traveling. During the years 1914 to 1950, I hide in Africa.**

 **After that, I went back to America to live the American Dream. I became a hired killer with the reputation to let it look like suicide or accidental while I was in nursing school then became under the name of Maya Prius a nurse in a hospital near New Orleans. I let on that I could speak English and French. French because my fake dead grandparents came from there, my parent died while I was in nursing school I told everybody who asked.**

 **By now the medicine was so far advanced that I had to add a pulse to my cloak spell.**

 **The hardest thing for me was the smell of blood during my work but I got long ago used to it and was not so tempting probably because I drunk animal blood.**

 **Then in the 70s it was time to change identities and countries. I was curious how Germany changed so I went there, renewed my German skills and became again a nurse. I was appointed at a hospital in West Germany's Capital Bonn. I lived there and hunted in the Hartz for animal blood it had diversity.**

 **I stayed in Germany till the Berlin Wall fell.**

 **The hardest thing for me was that I am smaller than almost everyone and had to play the porcelain girl.**

 **After Germany, I wanted a challenge so I went to Sweden learned their language and culture. This time I became a Stewardess who lived in Sweden but was born in West Berlin by the name Maria Mayer.**

 **I was Stewardess on the North Atlantic route Sweden to Canada and back or Sweden-America and back due to my English skills.**

 **I lived in an apartment in downtown of Malmo, one of the biggest cities in Sweden.**

 **Around the Millennia turn, I was in the air on a flight back to Sweden from Canada. The day before the flight I was in a museum with archeological findings s from my birth area. There was Information about the findings like time period use and so on.**

 **In this Museum, I wound out that I was around 3000 years old plus minus a hundred years.**

 **Unfortunately, the plane went down in the Atlantic. I was lucky that I didn't need to breathe and learned to swim and swam whenever I could as a stress release in the last hundred years.**

 **While I swam I thought back to the last century, the world changed a lot in that time. Science got more advanced apollo eleven and so on.**

 **Then I thought about the future:**

 **I knew that I could not go back to Sweden but there was a new identity that I stole from an infant that never existed except on paper but it went to school and ended the highest school education with summa cum laude, the person that went was a magical hologram it was linked to me so I could experience what it did. The baby parents choose a double last name.**

 **I enrolled at a university on a scholarship under the name of the infant, Maya Maria Anderson-Mattsson. I studied medicine and got after eight years the M.D. After that, I applied to study law at another university with the money "Maria Mayer" saved. After 1 year I had a master in law, that was enough for me. Because I was supposed to be 30 years old after these 9 years university, I changed my appearance and makeup to that of a 30-year-old woman.**

 **I wasn't sure what I should do so I decided to flip a coin, face for medicine, number for the law.**

 **The Coin showed me a face so I searched for a position as a doctor in a small hospital.**

 **I got a position at Forks Hospital, Washington, I would start on January 1st, 2010 on the day shift. The day shift was from 8am to 8am .**

 **The day leading up to my first day I arrived in Forks, I moved into my new house on the outskirts of town near the reservation, bought cloth and contact lines and searched for hunting grounds both animal and human. An animal hunting ground I found in Canada near the Alaska border and for human blood I choose Seattle.**

 **In the Silvester night, I went partying to find a human 'donor'.**

 **Every club in Seattle was open and crowded like probably in every big city. I choose a club ironically called 'Blood', I saw it as a sign from Kakao.**

 **I went into the club but had to show my ID probably because of my height.**

 **Inside the club I started dancing without bothering to get a drink, I wouldn't drink. A few seconds after that people started flirting with me, but I ignored them, male or female until a girl probably just hit the drinking age started flirting with me. She was about my height plus high heels, brown hair, green eyes and a green cocktail dress. I started flirting back and we started talking at the bar about music, films, and dreams. After 1 am we went to her apartment but before it could get sexual I cast a sleeping spell on her, laid her on her bed . Then I searched for a bottle and went back to her when I sat next to I cut her upper arm for her vain and let her blood drop in the bottle after it was full I drank it and repeated that two times. After I satisfied my hunger I stopped her bleeding I rolled around in the bed then I wrote a letter that the night was great and that I had to leave for work.**

 **Before I could go to work I had to change cloth I choose a red blazer a green shirt, jeans and comfortable boots and put my brown contact lenses in.**

 **On my first day, I was over punctual, I reached the Hospital at 7:46 am, there I asked for the way to the director of the hospital and got it answered. In the director's office where the director and a man in a white coat, he introduced himself as Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Doctor Cullen looked like an adonis, golden eyes and hair and under his coat, you could anticipate muscles. I had a hunch that he might be one of my kind so I listened for a heartbeat but heard none, which confirmed my suspicion. Now I was glad that I always have my full cloak on.**

 **The Director said:"Doctor Anderson-Mattson, Doctor Cullen will be your superior for the time being. I will now have to ask you two to leave. Doctor Cullen, please show Doctor Anderson-Mattson around"**

 **The Doctor and I said our goodbyes then left.**

 **Doctor Cullen showed me around as we were almost done he got a call on his pager about a car crash. He signed me to follow him so I did and what I saw was terrible.**

 **There were mass casualties,12 injured.**

 **4 fatally, 4 severely and the other 4 mildly injured.**

 **That was the beginning of a stressful first day.**

 **After 24 hours my shift finally ended, I just wanted to relax with a good thriller, so I instead of bicycling home I packed the bike on my back and ran home.**

 **My mistake was I ran a shortcut through a forest. Suddenly I heard something fast behind me, so instead of fleeing I turned towards my tracker but continued running backward. The finally I caught a glimpse of my tracker but it was not only one but a whole group.**

 **A pack of wolf shapeshifters.**

 **Even in my human days, I heard of them, nowadays they are mixed up with the tales of werewolves.**

 **I remember my teacher telling me that Bahlam, the jaguar god, created them as protectors of humans against the supernatural, they could in the early days turn into every animal they wanted, I think only a handful are left now. Now they can only change like their ancestors into the animal that was the biggest,strongest predator in their territory, here in the wolf.**

 **While all this ran through my head, they, I count six, came nearer I didn't want a fight or continue to flee till the end of their territory, to mt luck I could "teleport" myself away, it at least appeared that way for the pack. I choose my home, which hopefully was out of their territory and they wouldn't search for me.**

 **I refreshed myself and prayed to Cacoch for protection against them intern I promised not to attack them from my side if they wouldn't provoke or attack or intend to harm me.**

 **A few seconds later I felt an upgrade to my cloak.**

 **After I ended the ritual I did what I originally intended to do reading a thriller.**

 **When I was finished with my book for today and I was calm again, I reached out with my vampire gift for the brain of one of the pack. A short period of time after I reached out I found the brain of the alpha and nested myself in his brain so I could experience what the alpha could hopefully undetected.**

 **AN**

 **:the italic is that what happens to the alpha,Sam Uley, while Maya is in his head. The text in the(brackets) is how Maya reacts to it**

The eyes saw Doctor Cullen with 7 (unknown) Vampires in front of him with two wolf shapeshifters(male and female) and a forest, in the corners of the eyes are four other persons, probably wolf shapeshifters, two flanking the person and two other left from him in a distance . The ears heard the animals in the near and the far, the wind and a lot of other nature related things. The body felt insecure in the reach of vampires and itched because of smelled the Vampires, the pack, another Pack(!) and again nature.

Doctor Cullen started to speak: "Sam,.."(apparently the alphas name) "Jacob"(the way Sam reacts apparently someone he doesn't trust, I reach further in his brain,ahh, the other alpha, the male shifter next to the vampire) "told us that you wanted to meet us. What can we do for you?" His voice answered: "Jared and a few of the new ones were on patrol today when one of the newer ones smelled a vampire, so they as a whole investigated and came across one, before we caught her she just vanished, she was just not there for any of our senses. So we came to ask if you had guests or became aware of new vampires. We also came to warn you."

Although nothing was said you could see a whole conversation between the red head (Alice), the man (Edward) next to the brunette(Bella) and Doctor Cullen. Finally, Dr. Cullen spoke again: "We were and still are not..."(what means he with still, searching the brain, ahh Alice is a seer) "...aware of any new threats or new vampires,maybe she was just passing through. But I want to ask your permission to let Edward read your mind for an image of the vampire, maybe we came across her before."

(Sam) was reluctant to do so because Edward was a vampire,the thing they should protect the tribe from,but he knew he had to agree if he wanted not to take unnecessary risks. He agreed.

(I felt another presence in his mind and tried to hide instead of vanishing because I wanted to learn more) Suddenly recognition crossed Edward's face and he said: "Carlisle you know her, at least her face. She has dark skin, bright green eyes, a small nose and lips and raven black hair" Recognition sparked in Doctor Cullen's face (not good) he said: "No, it can't be she is human… Let me... elaborate the Forks Hospital got a new resident, a Doctor Maya Marie Anderson-Mattson, she is human!"

(I felt someone noticing me in his head so I snapped back to my body)

My first thought was *oh,shit, I need to disappear* but then I started to rationalize. They settled down here and don't want to attract attention especially since the Volturi have a beef with them.

But because I don't wanna be thought of as a Coward I decided to come to them.

I knew that they had to be somewhere in the Forest around Forks, because the territory would not be big and since they are probably natives they would live in a reservation the nearest is La Push so I started there but cloaked, the mind reader would probably feel me at some point but that is a risk I have to take.

So I started to search after a short time I found them, they still stood in the same constellation there as before.

From the far I heard them talk about unimportant things, which made me suspicious and I remembered there was a seer in the group but I continued to walk towards them when suddenly the mind reader made a move with the hand probably to tell them I am near, so I let go of all my cloaks and walk towards them I felt kind of naked and exposed because I never let go of my cloaks not even when I am alone.

By the time I reached the glade everyone was facing me prepared to fight.

Doctor Carlisle was the first to speak,he asked:"Why are you here?" I answered honestly:" by chance". Carlisle looked at Edward for confirmation who just nodded.

" So I guess your name is not Maya Marie Andersson-Mattson?"Edward asked with a bit of mocking and humor mixed in his calm voice.

This I also answered honestly:" Only partly. My full birth name is Leandra Theresa Maya Flavia Prima of the House Wessos. You may know me as Queen Maya the first."

No one seemed to recognize the name except the pack leader Jacob who said: "You are the lady who went into the fire of her husband's ceremonial fire burial" everyone gave him strange looks so he said: "What? I needed to get a day over last year so I went into this museum in Toronto where there was an exhibition on the early days of the Mayans. That would make you over 3000 years old". I only replied: "As it said nowadays:'You don't ask a lady about her age!'".

It followed a few seconds silence, then the redhead/seer/Alice asked: "How is it that I can only see you now?" "I have a strong mind gift."

The man next to the Seer spoke, for the first time: "Then how is it that Eleazar never spotted you, he can sense gifts?" "Just like Alice here or Edward never sensed me, I am gifted. But that's not at all why I came here."

Doctor Cullen rebutted: "Then why did you came here?"I replied: "To Forks, I came because they had a good offer. To you, I came because I don't want to kill anyone.

I came by to tell you I am here and will not leave. I will not kill humans and prefer not to kill shapeshifters just because they feel they have to protect their tribe. I came here to offer a truce.

We will just live and work side by side until it is time for me to move on in a few years. I am not interested in a coven or whatever you wanna call it just a normal life."

Sam spoke again: "If we would accept this truce, we would expect that you refer from entering tribal land!"

After thinking a few seconds about it I agreed: "Okay but only if we agree what the lines are!".

Sam and even the other Alpha could live with that and so we had a truce.

The Cullen's had to talk about it so we agreed to meet two hours later here again.

⁓Two hours later⁓

This time only Carlisle and Edward came. I had my cloak back on.

They said that it was ok me living here and that I was welcome to visit them, I in turn said I would not risk their cover and would think about visiting them.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
